


What's in a name?

by FixaIdea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short drabble is short, gratitous Irish, nieche joke is nieche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Thor has a question regarding ethymology and Bucky is Puzzled.





	What's in a name?

‘Does it come from ‘ _buachaill_ ’?’

It took a moment for Bucky to realise Thor was talking to him. He turned to him with a slight frown.

‘Come again?’

‘Your middle name’ Thor repeated ‘Does it come from the word ‘ _buachaill_ ’? It means ‘ _boy_ ’ in Irish.’

Bucky blinked slowly at him.

‘Steve tells me you had trouble ordering coffee when you first came here, but you know how to say ‘boy’ in Irish. How.’

Thor winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘I ahh… Had a run-in with the Tuatha Dé Danann back in the day’

Bucky waited for him to elaborate, but it was obvious Thor wasn’t going to, so he shrugged and made a mental note to look up who the hell the Tuatha Dé Danann were, just in case they also decided to show up to the party.

 

***

 

When Loki found Thor, he was busy dejectedly kicking a clump of dry grass.

‘What is the matter?’

‘I was just thinking… Is Balor dead?’

‘Balor…?’

‘You know… That Fomorian king.’

Loki raised his eyebrows.

‘Oh. Him. Yes, he’s dead. Has been for a while. Why?’

‘Oh it’s just… It would have been nice if he uh… took a good look at that purple thing.’

 

 

(Balor had an evil eye that killed everything it looked at.)

**Author's Note:**

> What happened exactly, you ask? I don't know. Neither does Thor. He barged in on a conflict he didn't fully understand, and as a result got his arse kicked by the Tuath Dé AND the Fomorians. Someone got turned into a salmon. He doesn't like to talk about the whole sorry affair.


End file.
